


Like An Alley Cat

by BotanyCameos, Cyberrat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (But only at first), Anal Fingering, And Khan's nipples are particularly so..., Btw we're going with the headcanon that augments are extra sensitive, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Kirk's gentleness and sincerity can heal any hurts..., M/M, Mentions of past abuse (the labs were a bad place to grow up in), Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Time Travel, he's better at everything (even orgasms XD)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/pseuds/BotanyCameos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Plot:</b> BotanyCameos<br/><b>Fic:</b> Cyberrat</p><p>The Enterprise accidentally goes back in time. To avoid changing the future, Kirk is forced to spend one day and one night passing himself for one of the people selecting the labs selling augment soldiers for the Eugenics Wars.<br/>The lab he's visiting sends one of their very best creations as a "gift" for one night, to try to convince him to pick them...</p><p>(PWP, Kirk and Khan have a wild night that may change everything after all.<br/>Also, 18-years-old Khan discovers the pleasures of sex at the hands of the vastly experienced and skilled Captain Kirk...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like An Alley Cat

**Author's Note:**

> We skipped the plot bits for the sake of it just being a PWP urge, but the summary should be enough to fill in the gaps we left.
> 
> Basically, when they went back in time, there was an accident and some people died, including a guy who would do something historically significant by selecting that particular lab making augment soldiers. So unless Jim makes sure the same thing happens, history might change, creating a new timeline that might turn out worse than the future they came from. Which is why he has no choice but go through with it and pass himself for the guy. (Meanwhile the rest of the crew is repairing the Enterprise so they can go back after that's done.)
> 
> This came about as an unrelated fic idea I had, meant to just be angsty and fluffy, but when I realized how much the premise sounded like that of a porno, I couldn't let go of it. lol
> 
> And so I commissioned the lovely Cyberrat and she wrote it as a delicious PWP.♥

 

 

James Kirk’s first reaction upon entering his suite was to loosen the collar of the stiff uniform jacket he wore. He felt hot and miserable after the long arduous tour he’s been subjected to by the scientists of this base and kind of regrets his chipper mood earlier on the Enterprise.

 

.o.

 

_“It’ll be easy, Spock. Go in there, pose as Newman and get out.”_

_Spock’s disdain was written clearly in the severe slant of his eyebrows, his olive-tinged mouth set in a stern line._

_“It will not be as easy as you seem to think, Captain. Since you will have to adapt to Newman’s position until Commander Scott has isolated the problem in our machines, you will have to survey the augments and make the necessary moves. Given your prior inclination to… whimsical decisions, you will have tremendous difficulties to remain objective.”_

_Jim snorts as he surveys his appearance in the mirror, turning to look how the old-fashioned uniform pants make his ass look. He slants a sideways glance at Spock._

_“What exactly are you saying?”_

_Spock’s face remains impassive, only the fingers curled around the pad he’s hugged to his chest twitching slightly._

_“A ‘bleeding heart’ is what you would be called in Earth terms, I suppose.”_

 

.o.

 

“I hate it when he’s right,” Jim whispers, rolling his head back and glancing at the clock. He wonders with a little trepidation when his… sample… is going to arrive.

“Sir?”

Jim whirls around, heart racing in his chest even though the voice had been very soft and smooth; not a voice one would be afraid of, but he hadn’t been expecting not to be… well. Alone.

There’s a young man - boy, really - in the bedroom and he… and he…

“S-Sir?” Jim feels heat curl through his body as he watches long, skinny legs fall open, giving away all the boy’s secrets with his downy looking testicles and a pretty cock lying still soft in the crease of his leg. His hole is impossibly small, tinged pink and flushing a deeper red under the scrutiny he finds himself under.

“Who… are you?” he croaks, throat going dry and cock twitching in his stark uniform pants. Damn this kid was beautiful. He seemed to be made out of nothing but long legs and dark eyes, his lips plush and pale.

Surprisingly enough, Jim had to think of Spock at first when looking into the carefully blank face.

“I’m your present, Commander.” There was no smile on that soft looking mouth, his eyes big but shuttered as he let long-fingered hands fall between his legs and cupped his balls with one palm as if offering the shockingly vulnerable looking orbs up. “Don’t you want to come in here and unpack your present?”

James can’t help but snort softly as he slowly steps forward, shoulder leaning against the doorjamb and eyes pouring over the boy who was so obviously trying to be seductive but just slightly missing the target. His voice was soft and alluring - but the line sounded studied and learned by heart.

“You already look quite unpacked,” he says slowly, eyes unashamedly pouring over the nakedness, hanging on the puffy nipples sitting right there on the boy’s chest. He had to put his hands behind his back and grip his forearms as to not reach out and take what was on offer.

The corners of the boy’s mouth pulled down, dark eyebrows drawing together in what was clearly a fit of pique.

“What’s your name?” he asked in order to soften the blow, “You don’t have to do this. I am fine with just spending a night here and have you stroll out in the morning. Virtue intact and all.”

He wasn’t prepared for the way the boy’s face just _falls_ for a precious second or two, mouth going lax in shock and knees drooping to the side until he looked obscene like a cheap whore. The mask slipped back into place as fast as it had vanished but the damage already was done. Kirk felt like an asshole, frankly.

“Don’t you want me?” the boy asks again, “I can be so good for you, Commander Newman.” Kirk winces at the name and clears his throat, slowly stepping further into the room. He seemed to be drawn to this boy like a moth to the flame.

“Jim. Call me Jim.” There was a crinkling in the dark brow, the boy obviously hung up on the fact that this wasn’t anywhere near the name of Newman but seemed to let it slide in favor of rolling over like a cat and pushing his ass up high in the air. The cheeks were plush and white in a way that made Jim itch to slap and knead them roughly. To get colour into the offered skin.

“I will do anything for you, Sir… Jim.” The boy is practically purring, reaching back and spreading his cheeks wide to show of the flexing muscle. “Please? They will examine me… if I’m not _used_ , they… my family…”

Jim feels his stomach curl into a tight, painful fist as he hears the soft voice crack a little, watches as the boy curls out one finger and rubs so _lovelessly_ at that beautiful, shy pucker.

“At least tell me your name, baby boy,” he says in what was barely more than a whisper. In the back of his mind he can still hear Spock’s expressionless voice telling him that he was a ‘bleeding heart’.

“Khan, Sir.”

 

.o.

 

There was a long stretch of silence after this which only managed to make him tense up even further. He was an augment, he told himself. He would get through this. He was _better_. Could they just… could they get it _over_ with already?

“Please, Sir,” he whispers again, hating himself for how small his voice sounds. How he has to _beg_ like those scientists have taught him even though he. Was. _Better_. He pushes one dry finger up inside his hole, teeth gnashing at the familiar burn.

 _It’ll get better. It’ll get better. It’ll get_ **better** , he chants in his head, biting down on the bedding. There’s a little sound of distress coming from behind and a moment later he is nearly toppling over from the Commander - _Jim_ \- suddenly crawling onto the bed.

“Oh no… No, no, no, baby boy,” he croons and there is a warm hand curling around Khan’s wrist, gently pulling until his finger slips out. His cheeks burn almost as fiercely as his hole as he feels it gape for just a second before quickly clenching closed.

And then the strangest thing ever happens. As Khan turns his head to peek back over his shoulder, the Commander leans down and presses a gentle kiss against the twitching orifice.

Khan can barely contain the soft gasp lodged in his throat, a little trickle of warmth curling through his body. When Jim looks back up, his eyes are twinkling and there’s a sad smile on his mouth.

“If we _have_ to do this, I’ll make sure you’re _enjoying_ it.”

Khan had the feeling that this was just the beginning of the strange occurrences to come.

 

.o.

 

“Hey… _breathe_.”

Khan keeps his eyes closed tightly but obediently opens his mouth, pulling in as much air as possible before his throat tries to seize up again. The large hands on his back are warm, slowly stroking up and down his back.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

He bites the tip of his tongue, barely holding back the derisive snort. He’s heard this too often not to know it for what it was - another empty promise from one of those inferior humans. The Commander might be pleasing to look at - very pleasing, from the glimpses he’s had of him - but he still was just one of _them_. A scientist in disguise with harsh hands holding him down as he forced his cock…

There was a touch at his hole right then; wet and soft and so unfamiliar that it startles a soft cry out of him.

“Shhh,” Jim soothes, his breath fanning out across the wetness he’s left behind. Khan doesn’t have enough time to be mortified over his loss of decorum because a heartbeat later there’s more wetness, insistent and slow, dragging slow moving circles across his clenching hole and…

“Oh… oh…” Khan whispers, toes curling against the bedding. He turns his head and can feel heat starting to suffuse his cheeks at the sight of the Commander’s head ducked between his cheeks. He can’t see much - but he can _feel_.

Can feel the man fitting his lips around his hole and suckling even as his tongue prods against the opening. It’s filthy and strange and Khan can feel the embarrassment making his stomach flip low and tight - but it also… it also feels so good.

He ducks back down, buries his head into the bedding in an effort to muffle the little, humiliating sounds he makes; the way he mewls as Jim drags the flat of his tongue across his rim in slow, sensuous movements and reaches between his legs to curl fingers around his cock and… when had he gotten hard?

His chest is contracting painfully, heart racing with the sudden realization that the tight control he usually has over his body is slowly slipping away.

“Look at you… so good,” Jim his crooning and Khan nearly _whines_ , everything in his body going so tight at how _genuine_ this man sounds. This total stranger.

“Oh no… c’mon… keep your legs open for me, baby. Let me touch you.” His heart is racing in a way it hadn’t in a long time. Khan was used to running on the treadmill for hours without breaking a sweat and this man touches him for ten minutes and he’s about… he’s about to…

“Yes… so good. We’re gonna have fun, the two of us, won’t we? Spock is going to get so jealous when I tell him what a pretty, little thing you’ve been. Never thought you could be so sweet… Are you going to come for me, Khan? Gonna shoot your load all over my hand?”

He tries to make sense of the strange words but the hand around his cock is twisting and the Commander is diving back in to suck and lick at his hole and suddenly he’s just shaking with an orgasm this man coaxed out of him seemingly without any effort.

 

.o.

 

“You’re so tense,” Jim whispers against the inside of Khan’s thigh after he put the boy’s legs over his shoulders. Khan is silent, his dark eyes big and expressionless as they stare down at him. It is almost like the orgasm hadn’t happened; like Jim hadn’t reduced the augment to a shivering mess for two minutes.

“Maybe you need another one?” he smiles against the surprisingly soft skin and slips further down to nose against the vulnerable balls sitting right there for the taking. He listens to the soft hitch in the breath above and when he chances a look, Khan’s fingers are curled into the sheets and his white, even teeth are digging into his plush, lower lip.

He looks like he’s steeling himself for immense pain and not pleasure and it gives Jim a short pause before he changes tactics and crawls up. He derives a certain pleasure out of bending Khan almost in half, the boy reaching reflexively up to curl fingers around his upper arms, his mouth open in surprise.

“Look at them,” Jim sighs as he leans down and nuzzles against pink, puffy nipples. He winces when Khan digs sharp fingers into his flesh but when he looks up, the boy’s pupils are blown wide and his cheeks rosy with a soft blush. “Oh…” he whispers, cock twitching where it was hanging heavy between his legs, pre-cum gathering beneath the foreskin and slicking around the swollen head.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs and leans down again. He wonders faintly, as he fits his lips around the soft nub and suckles, why he puts so much effort into it. Why it’s so important to give _Khan_ of all people, a good time.

But then this boy whimpers all sharp and high as if against his will, and struggles softly even as he arches his back as much as he can in the cramped position - and Jim realizes that he’s helpless against this. That he wouldn’t be able to take as harshly as so many others obviously had.

His cheeks pull inwards as his sucking increases, ears ringing with the soft, wobbling keen Khan sobs right into his ear. The augment is scratching him, dragging short nails across his arms - and when he switches to the other tit, leaving the first obscenely swollen and red, he starts softly kicking his heels against the Captain’s back.

“Oh god… oh god,” Khan is whispering, shudders wrecking his body as Jim leans back and slowly licks across his lips. The boy’s eyes are bright with moisture, his lips bitten red. He looks frantic like a little animal and this should be hilarious, given that he was an augment and could very well snap Jim’s spine - but really wasn’t in the grand scheme of things.

He looked overwhelmed and unsure of his own body’s responses as if he’s never felt anything like it. When his legs slip down from Jim’s shoulders, he lets it happen in favor of reaching out for Khan’s swollen tits once more. The augment makes a soft sound of distress, eyes slipping shut as Jim hums low and soothingly and rubs once across the spit-slick flesh with a thumb - then pinches the nipple between two fingers.

He would have thought he had hurt the boy - hadn’t he seen his cock, thick and pink, swollen to a point where it looked almost painful. It is flexing in time with the almost cruel pinches, pre-cum dribbling from the glistening tip.

“Can you come for me again? Want to get you all loose before I fuck you…”

Khan’s stomach is shivering with the nervous breaths he pulls into his body, head craning up and peeking down his body as if he had to make sure that he was still there - that this was still _him_.

“I don’t…” he starts then abruptly cuts off and looks almost angry with himself.

“You don’t know?” Jim smiles softly and puts a hand around the boy’s heavy balls, the other still tweaking his puffy tit. “I think you can,” he assures him. He leans down, cradling the warm, slightly moving testicles in his palm.

He can actually feel them move when he gently bites Khan’s nipple and makes him come a second time, body vibrating like a too tightly strung bow.

 

.o.

 

Jim frowns when he lazily stretches out next to Khan and reaches for the boy, only for the long-limbed body to immediately lose the lethargy of orgasm. His skin feels smooth, warmed by the way he has been worked over by the Captain - but he doesn’t seem to appreciate the cuddles.

“You’re tense like an alley cat,” Jim murmurs. He leans over and presses a slow kiss against the roundness of Khan’s shoulder while his painfully hard cock rubs against the too prominent hip, leaving a smear of pre-cum behind. “You don’t trust me, do you?”

He has to snort at the gaze Khan slants towards him. Yeah. He might be a good ten years younger than the version he got to meet - but he still was a snide asshole.

Jim hums, reaching down and curling a hand around the limp, wet cock lying against Khan’s thigh. He ignores the barely-suppressed flinch and weighs it in his hand, thumb gently playing with the foreskin until the boy at his side starts breathing harsher once more, hips wiggling a little from side to side no-doubt because of the overstimulation. He doesn’t tell him to stop, though - just lies there and lets it happen, the muscles in his thighs quivering with the nerves he so obviously tries to not show.

Jim huffs. He lets go of the cock to roll around and rummage around the bedside table. They did have to have some lube in there. Khan is silent at his back, and for a moment he wonders whether the boy is even breathing still. He is just so… cowed.

He had never thought he’d see Khan like this. This overblown, arrogant, homicidal jackass… So small and practically frightened. He doesn’t want to think about what had to go on in the labs for this to happen to an augment. In the end, though, he supposes it didn’t matter whether Khan and his family were augments. They had been little kids. Practically still were. The _damage_ an experience like this could do…

Jim stares down at the bottle of lube he has unearthed, lips pressed into a thin line. He can practically _hear_ Spock going _‘Please consider the eventual ramifications of your actions in the past, Captain.’_ Can hear Bones moaning _‘Jim, you fucking dumbass, don’t you dare-’_

He turns around and crawls back to Khan. He strokes a slow, careful hand along the boy’s flank, fingers feeling up the bumps of his ribs and the soft valleys between. When he sees the wary gaze Khan throws to the lube, he makes up his mind and leans down.

“If I tell you a secret… will you trust me?”

Khan’s dark eyes narrow as he gingerly pushes himself up a little on his elbows. “Depends on… the secret,” he says slowly, words drawn out and body tensed for flight.

Jim leans closer, lips almost touching the augments ear. He allows himself a gentle nibble on the outer rim before he whispers, “My name is Captain James Tiberius Kirk, and I’m… from the future.”

 

.o.

 

“You will look for me?”

Jim’s heart constricts at the fragile hope bleeding through Khan’s otherwise carefully modulated voice. He sits up, pulling out of the desperate embrace the boy had pulled him into, and searches for his eyes while his fingers hook just a little inside the tight clutch of his body, the pads rubbing across the sweet, little spot he’s found.

“I will search for you. And I will find you,” he says slow, voice easily carrying across the stuttered little whine he’s pulled out of the augment. “You and your family. You’ll just have to be strong until then. Can you do that for me, baby boy?”

He smiles when Khan nods, eager as a puppy.

 _Still a kid,_ he thinks and looks down where the boy is open for him, rim stretched white around his fingers. Khan is shockingly hot inside. Almost sweltering - and Jim isn’t sure but he would bet the Enterprise that the augment is more sensitive than any other human, because he is shuddering with every little movement, gorgeously responsive to the pleasure the Captain pulls out of him.

“Look at you… Fuck. You came twice and you’re already good to go again, aren’t you?”

His free hand reaches out, fingers dancing across Khan’s cock until it flexes, straining against the soft touch and away from the muscled belly it had been lying full and heavy against. Jim gently squeezes the juicy head between thumb and forefinger until the boy makes a soft, hurt sound, then travels further up with a secretive smile on his lips.

His hand looks large, the golden-tanned skin dark against Khan’s paleness as he curls fingers around the heaving ribcage. He watches Khan’s face intently as he rudely rubs with his thumb across the swollen tit. Jim’s soft laugh mingles with the boy’s cry, back arching up against the touch and knees falling open to the sides in an automatic response.

“Hah… Gorgeous little whore, aren’t you?” he rasps, voice warm and full of pride about the way the boy lets go for him as his fingers curl to gently scrape along the clutching, hot walls. It is a bit of a risk, to be honest. He still remembers well how dearly the augment holds his pride. Looking up, he watches a pink blush slowly appear on the smooth, flat chest, delighting in how it makes the puffy nipples only seem darker. More obscene.

Jim slowly relaxes, feeling his cock flex and pulse out a bead of pre-cum. “Oh yeah. You’re a slutty one. Spreading your legs so easily for me. Good boy, Khan… _Such_ a good boy.”

He’d never thought he’d be in this position. Telling Khan he was a good boy while fingering his ass and making him scream with hard fingernails against painfully sensitive nipples, but… he can’t say he hates it.

Quite the contrary, when he watches the boy slowly unravel, hard-won self-control slipping further and further until Khan is writhing - fucking up against his hand gracelessly in a way that tells him the augment has never done it; never been turned on enough to actually try and participate in the things done to him.

“I’m gonna find you,” Jim whispers again as he pulls his fingers out slowly and grips Khan’s hips with both hands. He pulls him closer until the boy’s ass is resting on his muscled thighs, lower body curled upwards. It looks obscene - the way Khan’s knees immediately droop towards his head, the augment too uncoordinated at that point to help splaying out like a cheap slut. Jim takes a shuddering breath, eyes full of reverence as he strokes tickling fingers along the undersides of Khan’s thighs until the augment looks close to squirming.

“Beautiful,” he whispers.

“Gonna get you and your family out from wherever you’ll be,” he hums, eyes practically drawn to the little hole he’s vacated. It looks like it is pouting - the rim that had been stretched so wide now clamped shut, so shy under the scrutiny. It’s swollen and red, but when Jim takes his cock in hand and rubs the wet head across it, it immediately opens up, practically mouthing at the tip.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he asks throatily, the question hanging ambiguously in the air; in that moment he himself wouldn’t have been able to tell whether he was talking about his cock or his intentions.

His bright blue gaze was searching for Khan’s eyes - heavy lidded and glazed over as they were, staring almost admiringly back at him as one of his hands played absentmindedly with his own hair, teeth firmly embedded in the plush, lower lip.

“Yes, I’d like that… Captain.”

Jim closes his eyes on a low groan, fingers digging bruises into Khan’s hips as he slowly sinks forward, spreading that pretty boy-cunt open on the swollen head of his cock. He listens to the hitch in Khan’s breath and wonders whether he’s ever had a fuck as tight or responsive as this augment boy.

 

.o.

 

It goes against everything Khan has ever experienced to think of a _human_ as superior in _anything_ , but lying on the large bed in a strange room, getting opened up by a perfect, thick cock, he starts to realize that there still are things he hadn’t been privy to.

His head starts swimming again in that frightening way as the Captain slides deeper, pressing against places that had only received abuse so far. He felt hot and full - almost _too_ full, his belly heaving as he tried to adjust to the feeling of getting split apart without it sending fire through his body and making him want to claw at the eyes of the man between his thighs.

He hadn’t known it could… be like this. Kirk’s brows are furrowed slightly, gaze down where he’s sliding into Khan’s body and he can’t understand how this human is looking so collected, so _calm_ when Khan himself feels like his world is falling apart further with every fat inch slipping inside.

He can’t help the little noises he makes; soft, keening sounds that get pressed out by the presence in his body. In a way, it is more frightening than what the scientists had done. There, he’d still been able to center himself. To keep cool and aloof as they forced his body to adjust to steely gadgets and fumbling fingers.

“God, yes,” he can hear Kirk sigh as he pulls him just a little bit deeper into the cradle of his hips and Khan doesn’t want to… he doesn’t _want_ to sound so desperate… but his body seemed to be functioning outside himself. Seemed to be working on its own as he curled fingers around the backs of his knees just to have something to hold on to, as his throat vibrated around the desperate grunt.

The Captain was gentle, too, large hands holding Khan’s hips in a steady grip as he started to rock inside him, cock brushing up against those secretly yearning places Khan hadn’t even been aware of - but wouldn’t be able to forget again. No, not now that he knew what it felt like. Knew how it was when a thick cock rubbed up to them all snug and gentle as if trying to massage the aches out of them.

“Oh… oh, oh, oh,” Khan breathes softly with each, tiny rocking motion, head turning to the side and away from Kirk’s prying eyes. He felt broken open and vulnerable, chest burning with each little sound pulled from his body against his will.

It wasn’t until the Captain’s hands stroked soothingly - grounding - down his ribcage and flank; until he registered the “Slowly, now. Slowly. Everything is alright,” murmured gently into the silence around them, that he realizes he had been twisting like an eel, trying to bury his face into the bedding and get a little privacy in the face of his own shameful loss of control.

He ends up mostly on his side, the Captain seemingly happy to straddle his thigh and curl the other leg up around his shoulder as he keeps fucking into him. Like this, he feels even more open, the cock stroking inside him touching all new places that have Khan’s nerves tingling and his toes curling where they were hanging in the air.

The sheets did nothing for the slowly climbing wails Kirk was dragging out of him. His own cock felt swollen and heavy, leaking droplets of pre-cum until the Captain found that secret, tender place on every other stroke, forcing little, wet spurts out of him.

“No… Fffu…” he practically whines, ears burning with the humiliation of it all as lust and pleasure burns down his spine and shameful heat prickles in his chest from one of his nipples rubbing against the sheets.

“That’s right. Touch yourself,” Kirk rasps. He sounds breathless as he leans forward a little, opening Khan up even _further_ to the thrusts that were slowly but surely gaining force and rattling through the augment’s body. “Such a good boy, Khan. Take what you need. That’s right.”

His toes start feeling numb and tingly at the same time as he realizes that his hand had been creeping to his neglected tit, fingers shivering on his ribcage below as if unsure themselves whether it was okay to touch. Whether it was okay to aid in his own debauchery.

“Make yourself feel good,” Kirk hums, sounding so _sincere_. So _genuine_ , that… yes. _Yes,_ why not? Why shouldn’t he _enjoy_ this?

It feels like finally letting go of ballast he had been desperately clinging to when Khan sinks down into the mattress and gingerly starts moving into the cock spreading him open; starts touching his swollen tit, fingers pinching it cruel and lovingly and making his cock flex against his belly.

An all new surge of lust swamps his body - clear and _right,_ and when Kirk slams into him next, Khan cries out in abandon, free hand slipping down to pat nervously at the muscled belly, the sharp cut of the hip, the bulging biceps - everything he could reach in his slow loss of sanity.

He can hear the encouraging murmurs but not parse their meaning as he works his hole around the Captain’s cock and listens to the words swimming seemingly disconnected through his superior mind, all swamped with this overload of not-yet-felt pleasure.

_Gonna find you, gonna help you._

_I **promise.**_

It is ridiculous to trust this complete stranger. To trust his fantastic tale of time-travel and and daring rescues… but looking at the Captain - at _Jim_ \- Khan has no other options than to trust. To trust in those earnest, blue eyes looking down at him, those soft looking lips as they smile and rasp, “Good little slut. Such a pretty whore for me. _Beautiful._ ”

He whines, loud and unashamed, body going hot and tight at the sounds of the words; the words others had called him and had made him feel boiling rage, and that now only elicited to propel him higher. Made him feel warm and protected, floating on the way Kirk could make them sound like endearments. Like whispered pet names, stroking him from the inside in a way similar to the cock splitting him open.

When he fumbles for his cock, he doesn’t even jack himself - just curls his long fingers around and holds on like it is a lifeline, whole body seizing up as the orgasm washes through him. Kirk seems to fuck every single streak of cum out of him with unhurried, precise thrusts that leave Khan sobbing and wrecked, fingers spasming as he can _feel_ the way his cock flexes and pulsates with every spurt almost forcefully pulled from him.

His head feels strangely empty and full at the same time afterwards. He is, on some plane, aware that Kirk gently shoves his leg from his shoulder and proceeds to slam into the tight clutch of his body. He is aware of the low, animalistic grunts as the Captain finally takes his own pleasure from Khan’s body, gritting obscenities through his teeth - but he couldn’t participate. Couldn’t help beyond making soft, little sounds and trying to work his hole around the thick cock.

The Captain didn’t seem to mind. Even as he suddenly stilled, balls deep into Khan and softly grinding in his tender, swollen passage, he reached out and petted a shaking hand through the augment’s dark hair.

Khan chooses to keep believing.

 

.o.

 

_It is disorienting to open his eyes to a totally different room - to a different situation - than the one he had been fleeing from. Forced to flee from for the sake of his family._

_The painful clench of his stomach eases after years of being frozen into stasis for the first time as he sees those same blue eyes that had been looking down at him seemingly a lifetime ago, familiar hands reaching inside to help him out of the cryotube._

_“My family?” Khan rasps, naturally the first thing he says while he wobbles a little on unsteady legs._

_“All there and accounted for,” Captain Kirk vows, leaning close and whispering into his ear in a way the angry looking man with the medical device stepping up to him couldn’t hear, “I told you. I always keep my promise.”_

 

 

_End_

  


**Author's Note:**

> The future does get changed slightly, but only insofar as Khan knows the truth and is developing feelings for Kirk, so after the wars etc. happened as they normally did, the augments fled on the Botany Bay as originally, and almost 300 years later Kirk fulfilled his promise to find them and they ended up together.
> 
> And so Khan and Kirk lived happily ever after.  
> Marcus never got Khan, Jim and him became lovers, and Jim arranged for Khan and his people to have a colony they visit often.♥♥♥


End file.
